Her Name was Luminescence
by EveryPassingDay
Summary: Straight A student, Nikki from America, has moved to Japan with her father. Nikki knew she was going to experience an adventure, of course little did she know, she was going to discover something much more epic then walking down the streets of Japan and attending a Japanese high school! (My first fanfic, be gentle) Main Focus: Sesshomaru - Inuyasha - Naraku - OC
1. Plane Ride

Chapter 1

She took a nervous glance from squinted eyes as she gazed outside from the plane window. Her knuckles had turned white from holding so tightly onto the arm of the seat. Her face was pale and a small drizzle of sweat was running down her cheek. It was obviously the girls first time on a plane. Taking off sent goose bumps across her skin and nervous shivers up and down her spine, but landing was a whole other story. It was going to happen. She was going to throw up if she didn't calm herself down. Quick thoughts rushed through her head, as she thought to herself "just breath in and out, you're stronger than this." Taking her gaze off the plane's window, she leaned over closing her eyes tightly taking in a deep breath. Then all of a sudden she felt a warm hand close over one of her own that was grasping the arm of the chair. It made her jump and look over to her side.

A man in his mid-forties looked upon the seventeen year old with a gentle smile. His blue eyes matched her own. His held a brightness within them, telling the young lady that everything will be alright without having to speak any words. He then slowly brought his hand up to the girl's strawberry blonde hair to brush it gently. He laid a kiss upon the girl's forehead and then put his arm around her shoulder, holding her closely.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes once more and leaning her head into the man's chest, "Sorry daddy. I guess I'm a lot more nervous than I thought." It was true. Moving is stressful. Getting on an airplane for the first time is also a bit hard, but the worst thing about it was moving to a whole other country all together.

She had been preparing for this move the past year. She quit her job at the mini-mart so that she could take the majority of her time studying Japanese culture and language. She thought to herself that perhaps she didn't do enough preparation, but she pushed those thoughts aside. It was only going to make the feeling in her stomach worse. With her father's arm around her now though, she felt a little better and allowed the arms of the seat to have some relief. They were stricken with her sweat and an imprint of her fingers lingered upon the fabric there for a moment.

The move itself happened at a random time, but it was not something that was unexpected. She had already told her friends that her father was considering to be stationed in Japan at some point in the future. He had been talking about working at the American Embassy in Japan for the past two and a half years. He quickly nabbed up the opportunity when it came to him.

The man held onto his daughter tightly, his hand gently rubbing her arm now, "Are you sure you're alright with this Dominique? You know we can always head back if this gets too uncomfortable for you. I wanted to wait until you were finished with school, but this was something I, no we, couldn't pass up. Just know though, it's not just up to me." He looked down upon his daughter with a sincere look in his eyes. She opened her eyes and looked up at her father, her face showing a bit more color now. She gave him a nervous, but gentle smile and nodded her head, "I'll let you know if I can't handle it, but I think I'll be alright." She wrapped her own arm around her father to give him a quick squeeze and then let him go. He took this as a sign they had battled her moment of nausea and finally let her out his embrace. He patted her on the thigh and leaned back into his chair, "Just a few more minutes now and we'll be on the ground. That should make things a bit easier. Hang in there champ."

She nodded once more and took a drink from her water bottle. A tinge of excitement instead of nervousness started to build up as she realized with her father's words they were finally in another country. She spent a lot of time wondering how it was going to be living in Japan, but this time it was real, not a fantasy.


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2

Here they were, Nikki and her father were standing in front of a beautiful family shrine owned by a family that goes by the name of … Nikki's mind went blank for a moment. "Oh geeze, please don't tell me I forgot their name," she yelled at herself in her thoughts, "I guess the plane ride here made me forget." She wiped a little bit of sweat off her brow as she started to panic. The last thing she wanted to do was seem impolite. This was going to be the place they lived for the next several months, possibly longer if their new family approved of them.

She unconsciously snapped her fingers and said the family's last name out loud, "Oh, Higurashi," nearly exclaiming their names out loud as soon as the Higurashi family walked out their front door to greet Nikki and her father. Her face turned bright red as the Higurashi family gave her a blank look, but all of them started laughing when they seen the embarrassment on her face. She rubbed her warming cheeks in an effort to cool them down, "Oh, uh, Hello," giving off a nervous laugh and then rubbed the back of her neck, elbowing her dad to give him the signal of "please say something, please say something."

She could hear her father snicker under his breath as he stepped forward to extend his hand out to Grandpa Higurashi first, "Hello Mr. Higurashi, I am David Richards and this is my daughter," putting an arm around Nikki, "Dominique, or Nikki as she so rather go by." He gave Grandpa a bright smile and grandpa nodded his approval, graciously taking David's hand and giving it a few excited shakes.

"Welcome David and Nikki, to the Higurashi shrine. Please allow my granddaughter Kagome," he motioned Kagome towards them, "to show you where you'll be sleeping." The old man chuckled and beamed a smile towards the Richards family. It was quite obvious that he was excited that they were here. Nikki watched the family with interest. They seemed rather nice and excitable. All of them were starring back at her and her father. It made her a little awkward and she gave them another nervous giggle

Kagome made her way up to the two Americans and said her hellos as well. She took Nikki's hand and pulled her along as she took them into the Higurashi home.

A delicious smell of curry filled their nostrils as they entered the house. It made Nikki's stomach give an inaudible grumble. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before anyone noticed and quickly opened her eyes again to look at her surroundings.

"This is the living room. Oh, please remember to take your shoes off," she gave off a light hearted giggle, and they all proceeded to do as Kagome wished and they continued, "This is the kitchen and the bathroom." They passed some stairs and were lead to the door to the basement. Kagome led them downward. Nikki wasn't sure what to expect at first. She was a bit worried that their living arrangements were going to change quite strange, but then her eyes fell upon a well-put together basement. It looked lovely in fact, with a mixture of Japanese and American themes. There were pictures of Sakura Trees blooming along with roses and bonsai trees lining a hallway that connected two bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a small living area, "And this is where you'll be staying. There is another door down here that will lead you back outside, so you don't have to worry about waking us up if you need to go out during the middle of the night."

"You have a very lovely home," Nikki said as she tried to make small talk. She wasn't always so nervous when speaking with people, but she felt quite off her game at the present, "did your family work on this basement just for us, because it's so beautiful." Nikki walked over to a picture of New York City and ran her finger along the edge of the painting and then ran her hand over one of the bonsai trees.

"Yeah, we wanted you both to feel comfortable and not too far away from home while you stay here. We also wanted to integrate some of our culture into yours! I hope you like it. It took a few weeks to put all this together! But don't worry, the walls and carpet were already here. We just needed to add the furniture and decorations."

David looked a bit worried, but nodded his head in appreciation, "thank you Kagome." Then his stomach rumbled, quite loudly in fact, and he gave out a small grunt, "excuse me," he apologized as he held his stomach.

"Oh! Please excuse our manners! You both must be really hungry after that plane ride," Kagome let out a small laugh, "come, come, mother made a welcome dinner for you. Put your bags away and come upstairs when you're ready!"

After watching Kagome run up the stairs and hearing her yell, "Hey mom, they'll be ready to eat in a few minutes, is supper almost finished," David and Nikki unpacked and changed into some different clothes. Certainly spending hours upon hours in a plane didn't provide a very nice smell for their hosts but there was no time for a shower, only a quick fix.

You could barely hear the soft "yes dear" that came from her mother's mouth. Though almost inaudible, Nikki tightly closed her eyes at the sound of her voice. She then proceeded to find her bedroom, "Haha," she laughed out loud. Her room was pink and purple. There were cute stuffed animals and plush dolls of various anime characters placed neatly along the walls. It was so adorable, and even though Nikki never really got into too much anime, she always thought the characters were so cute.

After a few minutes of unpacking Kagome's brother, Sōta yelled down the stairs, "Hurry, dinner is going to get cold and Grandpa will eat it all!"

Nikki looked towards her father and they both gave each other a laugh and headed upstairs to join the Higurashi for dinner.

She was going to like it here. That was a for sure thing.


End file.
